Simulators are well known in the art having found applications in such diverse fields as aircraft pilot training and amusement rides. In general, known simulators include a motion base having one or more seats and a plurality of programmable actuators which displace the motion base from a rest position in accordance with a predetermined sequence of drive signals. Synchronized to the motion base movement is a motion picture illuminated on a projection screen directly attached to the motion base or in the immediate environment. A controller is sometimes included to provide for synchronization between the motion base displacements and the accompanying audio-visual work. Alternatively, the audio-visual images and motion base control signals are simultaneously recorded in media if, for example, the resultant program is to be repeatably used.
Known simulators include the amusement ride apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,752,065 and 4,798,376 which includes a motion base that moves and tilts passengers viewing a motion picture. A plurality of passenger holding frames is provided which are all synchronously moved by separate sets of actuators. A film is shown to passengers on a stationary screen. The passenger holding frames are each pivoted up and down on a beam which is supported only by two largely vertical actuators while two pairs of links or arms limit the movement of the beam.
Another amusement ride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256. The '256 amusement ride creates the illusion that the passengers are seated in a rapidly maneuvering vehicle by applying forces to the passengers in synchronism with the display of a motion picture image. The '256 apparatus includes a passenger holding frame that has three locations resting on hydraulic rams that can tilt the frame or move it up and down with a film projector and viewing screen connected to the frame to move with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,686 discloses a motor vehicle simulator with multiple images. The '686 simulator is characterized by a conventional front looking "driver point of view" image which would be seen by a driver looking through a windshield. Another section of the images displayed with the '686 simulator includes images that were recorded by one or more cameras which were facing rearward. An individual in the simulator is simultaneously presented with a forward looking "driver point of view" image and with other images representing what would be seen by the driver looking towards the rear of the simulator vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,030 discloses a pivotable vehicle simulator with one end of an upper frame carrying an occupant station of a simulated vehicle. The upper frame is mounted to a base frame which is pivotal about a vertical axis. A dummy steering wheel is provided at the occupant's station and is linked to pivot the upper frame. Combined rotary and translation bearings support the other end of the upper frame on a shaft carried on a base frame to accommodate the pivotal movement about the vertical axis and also to provide a small upward pitching of the upper frame during pivoting of the upper frame in either direction from a central position so that gravity acts to restore the upper frame and steering wheel to centered conditions.
None of the prior art simulators provide sufficient tactile feel to be realistic. Occupants of the simulators are always cognizant that they are in a simulator as opposed to a moving vehicle. Lack of realism is objectionable in an amusement ride as well as in an airplane or motor vehicle type instructional simulators. It would be desirable to have a simulator which generates a more realistic simulation of an event in a simple and cost efficient manner. The present invention is drawn towards such a simulator.